


An Inconvenient Heat

by Locastil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locastil/pseuds/Locastil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been keeping a secret from John for a while now. Sherlock was an Omega. What happens when Sherlock goes into heat at the pool with John and Moriarty? Will the two alphas be able to resist the Omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, or Jim Moriarty, or anything affiliated with the Sherlock BBC series. 
> 
> I do not even own myself. My cats do.

Sherlock AU 

"You know John, if Sherlock had not gone into heat at the pool area, I probably would have killed you both. But considering the circumstances, I am glad you convinced me otherwise." Moriarty said with a smirk.

Both Alpha men stared at the bed in the middle of the back wall of the room. Sherlock was stretched out on the bed, his hands tied to the the bed posts. 

There was a secret Sherlock kept from everyone he knew, even John. Sherlock was an omega. He regularly took Heat suppressing pills, but with the Moriarty fiasco he had been slipping on his doses. 

Sherlock writhed on the bed, feeling the burning gaze of the two alphas. He clenched his teeth together, refusing to beg the two to fuck him. His body may be completely out of his control right now, but his mind was still functioning by at least 25%. 

"God the smell of him," Moriarty groaned, "What are we standing around waiting for Johnny? Our omega needs us!" Moriarty was quickly removing his expensive suit and tie.

John, still a little stunned by everything that was Sherlock in Heat, as well as the other events of the night, nodded slowly. He took his clothes off, never taking his eyes off Sherlock.

Moriarty was the first to reach Sherlock, grabbing a fistful of his dark curls and shoving his nose in Sherlock neck. He mouthed at the skin there, leaving bites and kisses as he took in Sherlock's scent. John followed shortly after, wrapping a hand around Sherlock's chin to smash their lips together. 

Sherlock groaned and writhed, trying to press as much skin against the two alphas as possible. He needed a knot. And soon. 

"Our poor impatient knotslut. Whatever shall we do with him Johnny boy?" Moriarty said, kissing and nipping his way down Sherlock's chest. He stopped at Sherlock's nipples, pinching and twisting them.   
"Would your breasts swell if we bred you? Would these little pebbles pump out milk? We'd like that wouldn't we John? We'd milk him dry, just like he'd milk our knots." 

Sherlock cried out at Moriarty's words and administrations, and John groaned at the thought of Sherlock swollen with his child. 

John slipped a hand behind Sherlock, pressing two fingers against his back entrance. The fingers easily pressed inside, as wet as Sherlock already was. John pumped his fingers in and out a few times, bending them to press against Sherlock's inner walls. As John added another finger, Moriarty was still playing with Sherlock's nipples, sucking, licking, and biting the now red and erect areolas. 

Sherlock was mewling, arching his chest into Moriarty's mouth while fucking down onto John's fingers. He could feel an orgasm fastly approaching. Once John added a fourth finger, Sherlock knew it was over. Moriarty wrapped his hand around Sherlock's neglected member, stroking it once, twice, three times, and Sherlock was coming violently, crying out a weird mixture of the two alpha's names. 

John removed his fingers as Sherlock's body went limp, his mind a little more clear from the heat. John looked at Moriarty, who was licking his hand clean of Sherlock's cum. Moriarty raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Sherlock dear, how do you feel about taking two knots?" 

Sherlock's head fell back with a groan. This was going to be a memorable heat.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets some alone time with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I had a good number of people request I continue this story, including my own Moriarty who threatened me with no more sex, here is the next chapter! 
> 
> I do not own Sherlock BBC or anything/anyone affiliated with it.

It was the second day of Sherlock's heat. John had run out to get the three of them food, considering that they had not eaten in over 48 hours. Consistent fucking whipped up quite the appetite. 

Why was John the one to go get take out, one might ask. Well honestly, would you trust Moriarty out in the world on his own, none the less with your food? 

John tapped his foot impatiently as the nice Chinese lady added up his total. He pulled £40 out of his wallet and nearly threw it at the lady, telling her to keep the change as he rushed out with the food. John was not necessarily afraid of leaving Moriarty alone with the vulnerable Sherlock, but he was still nervous about leaving the two geniuses alone together. 

*At the house*

Little gasps of air left Sherlock as Moriarty violently fucked into him. The two laid spooned on the bed, Moriarty behind Sherlock. Moriarty had one hand wrapped around Sherlock's throat and the other on Sherlock's hip, holding him still. Sherlock had one hand threaded through Moriarty's hair, the other gripping his butt, trying to force Moriarty to thrust harder and faster.

"Fuck you are still so tight! Such a good little knotslut aren't you? Taking two knots again and again and still being this fucking tight." Moriarty nipped at the back of Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock would have responded with something smart and offensive, but honestly the cock brutalizing his prostate had chased most of his brain power away. He was so close, and fuck Moriarty's knot was beginning to swell. Sherlock whimpered, wiggling his hips, his body trying to keep the knot inside.

"Look at you, so needy for me to breed you, pump you full of my seed. You would look so amazing plump with my pups. I'd keep you at my primary flat, constantly pupped and lusting for my knot. Would you like that Sherlock? I'd keep you entertained, I promise. I would even let you keep John as a pet, maybe the nanny," Moriarty chuckled in Sherlock's ear. 

With that and a well aimed thrust to his prostate, Sherlock was coming hard, milking Moriarty into an orgasm. Moriarty groaned, thrusting his knot fully in Sherlock, and pumping his seed into him. Sherlock panted, gasped, and writhed, feeling spurt after spurt of Moriarty's cum entering him. He hated this. He despised it. But fuck, this is what his body thought it was meant for, and it loved every single minute of it. 

Moriarty slumped against Sherlock's back, keeping the hand against his throat, but using the other to pet Sherlock's chest, his hips making gentle circling movements as Sherlock's body kept milking him. 

It was at this moment that John came busting through the doors. Both geniuses lifted their heads to look at him, but quickly went back to their resting position after assessing he had no damage to his person. He was merely being typical worrisome John. 

"Well, I see you two had fun while I was gone." John said, feeling a little jealous of the alone time Moriarty had with Sherlock. 

"Don't be jealous John. I'm sure you'll get your alone with Sherlock soon." Moriarty said with a smirk. 

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes. This was why he hated alphas.


End file.
